leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiddlesticks/@comment-27425447-20160125023448/@comment-4613830-20160129011701
Ward your jungle early on. You can get a pink ward instead of health pots. You don't need health pots, though you can still get one after the pink ward to top you off in case of an invade. Some times if I'm being particularly paranoid I'll hold on to my second ability point incase I need fear instead of dark wind. Smite raptors every chance you get. The ward detection is very important to get a ult off. If someone sees you coming, almost no one is stupid enough to hang around. Sweeper is very good for this reason as well. I like smiting wolves, once I have enough damage to easily kill red/blue with out issue, as well since vision is so much more imporatnt to Fiddles than others. Don't use quick cast on his ult. I know Fiddles ult better than most abilities in the game but it's one of the few I do not quick cast. Learn what walls you can jump with the ult and how jumping the walls works. Like with Zac, the blink on his ult gives you unique gank spots that a surprising amount of people won't expect. Unlike Zac, Fiddles ult is a blink so if you ult to a spot "within" a wall you'll still pop out the closest side. You can jump over huge walls as long as you aim past half way over the wall. My favorite ult is over a wall with an enemy pushing with a swarm of minions against your tower. You get the minion gold and the champion kill gold. You ult kills the minions while your victim is feared/silenced and once the minions die the tower shots add to your already massive damage. Do not immediately start draining after you jump in. Your ult does enough damage by itself but they can easily walk out of it if you just stand there draining them. Ult in, fear them, silence them before the fear wears off so they can't flash or dash for a little longer, waddle in the direction they will run. Once your ult is done, you can try to drain for the last little bit. You can use blue smite while you are draining if you need to. Keep in mind, your drain has a longer leash than the cast range. If they still survive, don't chase any more; you've failed and you're much more likely to get killed yourself at this point. Once you get to team fights you need hourglass. Crowstorm takes 5 seconds to deal it's full damage. It takes Fiddlesticks less than a second to die. Do not just automatically hourglass though. Like I said before, your Crowstorm does plenty of damage on its own but it's easy to walk out of. You want to keep as many in Crowstorm for as long as you can before they target you. Sometimes it'll be right away, sometimes they'll just try to run. This will make a huge difference in how the fight goes and is probably the hardest part outside of knowing when to actually ult. Don't ult in someones face. They'll run away, you might blink the wrong way, they might interupt the cast, they might just kill you. Make sure they can't see you ult from the bush either. They'll run. TL;DR: Do not quick cast ult. Get comfortable with how blink abilities work over walls. Don't drain while your crowstorm is going. Be sneaky.